RWBY Kombat X Intros
by High Calibur X
Summary: The cast of RWBY prepare to fight to the finish, but not before a few quips here and there
1. Ruby vs Weiss

Ruby vs Weiss

...

Rose petals flutter as Ruby appears in a flash.

 **"You ready for this?"**

She whips out Crescent Rose in its scythe configuration as Weiss steps onto the field adjusting her weapon.

 **"Are you even sure you can beat me?"**

 **"(Sigh) This is why everybody calls you Ice Queen."**

...

Weiss walks onto the combat arena drawing myrtenaster

 **"Never call me that ridiculous name again."**

After testing to make sure her glyphs were working properly, Ruby steps in with her weapon locked and loaded.

 **"Not even Snow Angel?"**

 **"No. Just. No."**


	2. Blake vs Yang

Blake vs Yang

...

Blake lands perfectly on her feet as she pulls out Gambol Shroud.

 **"Alright Yang, if I win, you get a haircut."**

Blake unsheathes her pistol blade as Yang readies her weapon.

 **"And if I win, everyone finds out about your book."**

 **"I'll make sure you're bald before that happens."**

...

Yang cracks her knuckles as she prepares for battle.

 **"Hey Blake, what's up?"**

Yang busts out Ember Celica as Blake arms herself.

 **"Remember the red dot"**

 **"Ohhhhh, this is payback isn't it?"**


	3. Ruby vs Blake

Ruby vs Blake

...

Rose petals flutter as a wild Ruby appears.

 **"Oh...uhhh...hey there, Blake."**

As Ruby activates Crescent Rose, Blake steps onto the arena, looking angrily at the person who finally found her guilty pleasure.

 **"Can I please have my book back?"**

 **"Ummm...later, I'm...uh...using it for...uh...research. Yeah, that's it. Research."**

...

Blake lands onto the combat arena, drawing Gambol Shroud.

 **"Why did you tell him."**

Blake whips out her pistol blade, now dual wielding her weapon. As Ruby brings out her sweetheart.

 **"I just thought I could give you two a little push."**

 **"Could you have done it in a way that wasn't embarrassing for me?"**


	4. Weiss vs Yang

Weiss vs Yang

...

Weiss steps onto the combat arena with Myrtenaster.

 **"IT WAS YOU!"**

As she checks her dust supply, Yang makes her approach with weapons at the ready.

" **Look, if this is about the names then I'm sor-"**

 **"** ** _I'm_** ** _afraid it's a little_** **_too_** ** _late_** ** _for_** ** _that_** **."**

...

Yang steps off of her beloved motorcycle, Bumblebee, as see looks to see who she's up against.

 **"Oh, Weiss!** ** _Ice_** **to see you here."**

Yang activates Ember Celica as Weiss comes stomping in with her weapon.

 **"Quit with the jokes, or else I'll stitch your mouth shut."**

 **"Ouch Weiss, that was** ** _cold_** **even for you." XD**


	5. Weiss vs Blake

Weiss vs Blake

...

Weiss lands gracefully onto the combat arena, Myrtenaster in hand.

 **"You here for the same reason I am."**

As she tests out glyphs, Blake enters with her weapon.

 **"Ruby, Yang, and their loud video games?"**

 **"Yeah, thought so."**

...

Blake appears from the shadows with Gambol Shroud.

 **"You are unbelievable"**

As she unsheathes her pistol-blade, Weiss steps in ready for a challenge.

 **"A perfect girl like me deserves the perfect bathe"**

 **"Even when you steal all the hot water?"**


	6. Ruby vs Yang

Ruby vs Yang

...

Rose petals flutter as R- oh come on Ruby I didn't even get to fin-

 **"You're going down Yang"**

Sigh...fine...she brings out Crescent Rose as Yang gives a slight chuckle.

 **"Is that the millionth time you said that."**

 **"This time I'm sure."**

...

Yang steps off her-

 **"Hey, can we just have less dialogue this time, I mean we already heard this before."**

You know what, I'm done. Fine, go ahead, whatever.

 **"Cool, than- Oh, hey there sis."**

Yang has weapon. Ruby has weapon.

 **"Yang, who were you talking too?"**

 **"...I dunno."**

...

Author's Notes: Words cannot express how thankful I am for you giving favs and follows to this story, I must be doing a good job. That or this is a story about RWBY.

Anyway RBX Intros Volume 1 is now complete. Next up, Team JNPR. See you then.


	7. Team JNPR

Jaune vs Nora

Jaune: "Uh...Nora? This is just gonna be a friendly match right?"

Nora: "Oh, don't worry Jaune. I'll only break one of your legs. ;)."

Jaune: (groans) "Thanks...for the reassurance".

...

Nora: "ALRIGHT JAUNE! GET READY FOR HAMMER TIME!"

Jaune: (sigh) "Why me..."

Nora: "BECAUSE EVERYONE ELSE IS APPARENTLY BUSY AND MAGNHILD'S HUNGRY."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Pyrrha vs Ren

Pyrrha: "Hello Ren"

Ren: "I wish you the best of luck"

Pyrrha: "And to you"

...

Ren: "Are you ready, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha:" Yes, and I appreciate you for accepting my challenge."

Ren: "Actually I just wanted a break from Nora."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune: "Oh you gotta be kidding me."

Pyrrha: "Don't worry Jaune, just remember your training."

Jaune: "Even with that I still don't think I have a chance."

...

Pyrrha: "Come on Jaune, I know you can do it."

Jaune: "I really hope so."

Pyrrha: "Don't doubt yourself Jaune, I believe in you."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ren vs Nora

Ren: "Alright Nora, are you up for this?"

Nora: "Oh come on Ren, you know me better than that."

Ren: "You're right, shouldn't have asked."

...

Nora: "Let's do this Ren, COME AT ME!"

Ren: "Nora, this is a friendly match, remember?"

Nora: "Oh sorry, I just got carried away."


	8. Random Mix

_Random Mix_

 _Emerald V. Ruby_

Emerald: You're not leaving here alive.

Ruby: Move! Cinder's mine!

Emerald: I'm afraid you'll have to settle for me.

 ** _X_**

 _Penny V. Neo_

Penny: Neopolitan. I'm taking you into custody.

Neo: ...

Penny: Your comment is duly noted.

 ** _X_**

 _Yang V. Yang_

Yang: What's up gorgeous.

Yang: Right back ya.

Yang: Now, which one of us is a better fighter?

 ** _X_**

 _Roman V. Cinder_

Roman: I'm walking outta here, now.

Cinder: You seem pretty confident.

Roman: Let's just say I have an ace up my sleve.

 ** _X_**

 _Tyrian V. Jaune_

Tyrian: Well if it isn't the _"knight in shining armor"_.

Jaune: Take another step and you lose your tail again.

Tyrian: Aww, look at him trying to act tough, _hehehehehehe_!

 ** _X_**

 _Ilia V. Sun_

Ilia: Blake doesn't deserve you!

Sun: So the battle of the waifus has begun.

Ilia: Wa-? What do waffles have to do with this?

 ** _X_**

 _Weiss V. Adam_

Weiss: I'm your opponent Adam!

Adam: Out of my way, Schnee! I'm only after Blake!

Weiss: Blake has already had to deal with you for far too long.

 ** _X_**

 _Ruby V. Oscar_

Ruby: Hey Oscar, you look pretty handsome today. 3

Oscar: Oh, well, thanks.

Ruby: Lets see if you fight as good as you look.

 ** _X_**

 _Hazel V. Adam_

Hazel: Boy, you're stepping out of line.

Adam: My revolution is all that matters to me.

Hazel: Well then, time to remind you of your place.


End file.
